My Lovely Cats
by AngelSayori
Summary: After America reads a spell from England's book. The nations are turned into cats. Stuck in a cardboard box, they are soon found out by a twelve year old. They must now live with this young girl and her mother. However, one nation past error will catch up to him. How will it turn out for him? Contains two OC and will become a OcxNation. First Hetalia fic :3


**EDIT: Suggestions are CLOSED**

**Hey guys! Here is the new story I said I would do. If you're a new reader I posted an A/N on my other story "Seven Sins". I fell in the Hetalia fandom for a while now and I read so many great fics, I had to try. So, this story pace will probably slow, but if people are interested. I'll maybe update a bit faster. Right now I'm trying to get over my writer's block on "Seven Sins", which is a complete fail -_-**

**This story will have two OC and it's a futur Ocx... I don't want to tell the punch, but you'll probably figure it out in only this chapter :P.**

**I'm open to constructive criticism. English is not my first language. So, I want to improve. You can tell me my errors, but in a polite manner. No flames. If you don't like OC story just don't read it.**

**Enough of my rambling here is chapter one of "My Lovely Cats"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I only own my two OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cat Curse**

**No one's POV**

"How did we end up in this predicament?" asked out loud Germany as he glanced down at his paw… Yes, I did say paw.

The personified country of Germany was in a cat form. He had gray fur and still had his serious blue eyes and around his neck was a ribbon that had the German flag.

"Ve~meow! Germany! Look at me! I'm a cute cat," exclaimed Italy going around Germany.

His fur was light brown tabby with darker spots and had the same curl from his human form.

"I don't think it should be your top priority," said Japan with a sweat drop.

The Japanese was a small bobtail black cat with dull eyes.

"What have you done America? You bloody wanker!" exclaimed England.

The Englishman still had his bushy eyebrows and bright green eyes. He had a large light orange spot on his left eye and his tail was also orange. He was growling at the American cat.

"Hey, don't blame the Hero! It's your fault for leaving that magic book thing out in the public," retorted America.

He had light brown fur and had a dark brown mane around his neck.

"Le~mew, I'm still as gorgeous as ever," said France.

Indeed, the Frenchman had long white hair and a very furry tail and still had his blue eyes.

"What's wrong with you?! How can you think of that? We've been turned into cats, aru!" exclaimed China.

China had light black fur with a ponytail on his back just like when he's in his human form.

"Now, now everyone. Let's not fight, da," said Russia.

Russia cat was a big dark brown cat. China inched a bit further away form him.

"Everyone shut up! What we have to know is where are we?" asked Germany.

"It would seem we are in a cardboard box and I'm hearing some cars afar. So, I'm guessing were near a street with a lot of cars," analyzed Japan.

"And it's fr-freezing c-c-cold," stuttered America curling in a ball.

"Hold on everyone, I'm hearing someone coming our direction," said England. All the nations turned their cathead and soon they saw the face of a little girl.

**First POV**

I was walking back from school and heading back home. It was the middle of autumn and I wore a cute light coat my mom bought me. Oh, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sunako Chisaki, but my mom likes to call me Koko. I'm twelve years old and my mom and I live in New York City, but more precisely Manhattan. I have long wavy light red hair that reaches my lower back. I have vivid blue and I wear square glasses.

I live with my mom. She has darker red hair that reaches just below her shoulders and has amber colored eyes. That's quiet odd for someone from Asia. She comes from Japan actually, but she was born here. Her name is Aoi Chisaki.

I know what you're thinking. I did not forget about my father. The truth is I've never met him. He left my mom before I was born. Mom doesn't like talking about him. So, I never bothered her about it. However, I'm not sad. My mom is the greatest mom someone could have. Anyway, I don't want to know whom my dad. If he truly loved mom he would have stayed.

I was about half an hour away from home when I heard something. It was coming from an alley. I stopped walking around trying to found the source. Soon, I found a cardboard box.

"Huh? What's that?" I asked out loud. I approached cautiously and soon I heard meowing. I looked in the box and I saw 8 cute cats. They were all staring at me.

"Awwww! You pour thing," I said. I noticed one cat in particular was curled up in a ball and shivering. I slowly stretched my arms towards him. The other cats were staring at me as if they were making sure I wasn't going to hurt him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him," I assured giving a warm smile. I took the cat with the big mane in my arms.

"Hey there little guy," I said. He looked up and gave me a small meow still shivering. I opened my coat and placed him in it and closed it up.

"Better?" I asked. In response he rubbed his head on me. I noticed the cat with the huge spot on his left eye was growling at the cat I took.

"Come now, don't be like that," I said. I made sure the one I had wasn't going to fall and reached the other one. He immediately stopped growling and had a shock face. I brought him close and patted him. He seemed to be… blushing? I glanced at the other cats.

"I can't leave you guys here. I'll bring you to my home," I said. I placed the spotted cat back in the box and kept the other one in my coat. I lifted the box and ran back home.

**Third POV**

"So, what are we going to do, aru?" asked China. Sunako was running holding the box going back to her home.

"We do nothing," said Germany with an authoritative voice. "If we're lucky will stay in her house and have shelter. The best is to gain her trust and find out where we are."

"That's a good plan," agreed Japan.

"Germany, Germany! Don't you think the little girl is cute?" said Italy.

"Oui, she most certainly has a sexy appearance for a little girl," purred France and he got pounced by England.

"Don't think about a little girl like that you frog!" growled England. Then, Sunako arrived in front of a condo and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and placed the box on the floor. She took America out of her coat and placed him on the ground. She put her coat and other autumn garments in the closet.

They walked inside the condo and the main floor was fairly small. They were in the living room and the kitchen was in another room. Upstairs had four rooms the master bedroom, a bathroom, an office and Sunako's bedroom. She placed the box on the couch and one by one she placed all the cats on the floor.

"Here we are. Welcome to my home! You can walk anywhere you want, but don't do any damage or mess," she exclaimed.

"It's rather a small house," commented France.

Then she noticed Germany had a ribbon with the pattern of the German flag. She took him in her arms and stroked him.

"That's odd, why do you have the German flag around your neck?" wondered Sunako. "Oh, I should give you guys names right."

"Oh, great now we'll get names from a small child. I hope it's not a humiliating name," said England.

"Ve~ meow! I'm sure I'll have a great name. Right Germany?" asked Italy. Germany was on Sunako's lap.

"Hey Germany, don't think anything dirty while you're there," teased France.

"Shut it Francy pants," growled Germany, but still grumbled bit. He wasn't exactly use to being on the lap of a little girl.

"All right, I think I've figured it out," she said. She placed Germany beside the others and she sat down with them. She was about to start, but the door opened.

"Koko!" exclaimed a female voice.

"Koko?" wondered the Nations.

"Is that really her name?" asked Germany.

"Konichiwa okaasan*," said the young girl. A young woman appeared in the living room and surprised the nations.

"She looks pretty young to be a mother," said America. The American had for once a thoughtful look. _She almost looks familiar _he thought.

"For one I agree with you, she could almost be this little girl sister," agreed China.

Then Aoi noticed the cats.

"Sunako, where did you found these cats?" she asked.

"They were in a box in the streets. I had to save them or they would have frozen to death," said Sunako. Aoi approached her daughter and lowered to her level.

"That was really nice of you cherry blossom, but you know we can't keep them," said the woman.

"Oh no! I don't want to leave the pretty girl, ve!" whined Italy.

"But, why?" asked the young girl.

"We don't have enough money to keep them," said the mother.

"How about obaasan* and ojiisan*?" asked Sunako.

"We can't always rely on them," said Aoi. Sunako had a depressed face.

"We'll keep them for now and this weekend we'll bring them to the animal shelter and they'll be adopted by a wonderful family," tried to reassure Aoi.

"But mommy, I don't like shelters," said Sunako. The mother sighed and really wanted to erase that thought from her daughter.

"This is not good, if we go to a shelter we'll be separated," said England.

"What's worse is that if we are not adopted," started Japan.

"I could of convinced them to let us stay if I had my pipe, da," said Russia with a purple aura and the nations edging away from him.

"I'll make you a deal, if we keep one of them, will you be happy?" asked the single mom. The young girl gave a small smile.

"All right," she said. Aoi gave a kiss on her daughter's forehead and walked to the kitchen to make diner.

"We can't go to that shelter!" exclaimed America.

"Thank you captain obvious, what's your brilliant plan? Unless we prove that we aren't cats, we're doomed," said England.

"We get a cat hero to save the day!" said America with a smile. The other's sighed or rolled their eyes.

"We need a real a plan you wanker," said the Englishman. Italy was getting upset of the fighting and saw that Sunako was still upset. He decided to approach her.

"Ve~ meow," he mewed. Sunako glanced down. Italy was rubbing himself on her and she giggled and she took him in her arms and cuddled him.

"You're so adorable," she squealed.

"Meow," he said. That got the attention of the other's and stopped their bickering. Sunako was rubbing Italy's belly and instinctively he started to purr.

"Hey, I want to try that!" exclaimed Alfred not wanting to be left out of the girl's attention. He rubbed her for her attention and Sunako was laughing and rubbing both America and Italy.

"Italy! Stop being such a pussy!" exclaimed Germany. The Italian ignored his German cat friend and enjoyed the moment.

"Well, we are in cat form. My guess is some animal instinct takes over," said Japan.

"Hold on a minute," said Sunako. "I still didn't give you cuties names."

The nations were dreading this moment.

"Ve~ come on guys! I bet everyone will have cute names!" said Italy.

The others didn't share his enthusiasm.

* * *

**How was it? One of my fear of writing a Hetalia fic is that I'm afraid that the characters are OOC. If they are to much tell me and I'll try to do better. I can't write accents. I might try, but no guarantee**

**Also, for the names, I'm open for suggestions. In fact I highly encourage it :P. If you're interested in giving name suggestions write it in a form like this:**

**America:**

**England:**

**France:**

**And etc.**

**Review and Alert :D**

***okaasan= mom**

***obaasan= grandma**

***ojiisan= grandpa**


End file.
